This Center proposal requests five years of funding to continue the research of the National Research Center on Asian American Mental Health. Asian Americans are the fastest growing ethnic minority group in the U.S. Available evidence suggests that they have high levels of mental health needs; yet, relatively little research has been devoted to this population. The objectives of the Center is to conduct systematic and programmatic, problem-oriented research toward the development of effective mental health services; to make research contributions that have theoretical and policy significance for Asian Americans in particular and the mental health field in general; to coordinate and be on the cutting edge of research on a national level; and to form a national network of researchers, service providers, and policy makers to facilitate theory and methodology development. The Center achieves these objectives by conducting research investigations, conceptually linked by the concept of match. Five projects are proposed that cover the areas of assessment, treatment, and mental health systems: Cultural Dimensions (identifying cultural factors that influence responses on assessment); PTSD (finding correlates to and developing a model of relapse for PTSD among Southeast Asians; Culturally Responsive Treatment (training therapists for work with Asian Americans); Cognitive Match and Treatment Outcome (testing the effects of cognitive-cultural match between therapists and clients); and Community Adjustment (longitudinal study of adjustment and rehospitalization among the serious mentally ill). To accomplish the objectives, teams of collaborative investigators plan, facilitate, conduct, and publish research. They include top researchers in various disciplines as well as junior scholars. The investigators are supported by Center administrative staff, a biostatistician, students, community agencies, and an advisory committee. Pilot studies are supported by Center seed monies in order to lead to further external funding. Ongoing major research projects are also continued.